Question: Umaima did 25 more sit-ups than Tiffany around noon. Tiffany did 64 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Umaima do?
Answer: Tiffany did 64 sit-ups, and Umaima did 25 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $64 + 25$ sit-ups. She did $64 + 25 = 89$ sit-ups.